Searching for each other
by Egypt Warriors
Summary: After the ceremonial dual, the group realizes that the medallion is in needed for Yami to go into the afterlife, but his cousin has a different idea. Soon the group got seperated and the Yami's want to get their hakari's back and the hakari's want to get their Yami's back, but a certain Harem wont let that happen. Puzzleshipping and other shippings, Teana bashing.
1. Chapter 1: The missing Items

Chapter 1

The ceremonial battle was over as Yugi had won against his other half, Pharaoh Atem also known as Yami to Yugi. Yugi drop to his knees and begin to cry knowing that he will lose his best friend and his crush. Yugi had fallen in love with Yami ever since the Oricalcos. Yami came over to him and kneel in front of him.

"Yugi, thank you. You are able to send me to the afterlife. But one thing for sure is that, I'll miss you, Aibou." Yami said smiling and held Yugi.

The two got up. Yami give Yugi a sad smile and a nod, knowing that he just hurt his young partner. Yugi just nod in return. Yami went up to the door and call out "I am Pharaoh Atem." But nothing happen. Both Yami and Yugi look confused.

"Um, sister, why isn't the door opening?" Malik asked.

"I have no idea." Ishuzi said in shocked.

The two look alike went back to where the millennium items were and notice something, one millennium item was missing and behind the sarcophagus was a small table.

"We must be missing a millennium item or two." Yami said.

Then Ishuzi gasped "The Medallion and a lamp."

"What are those?" Joey asked.

"The medallion was worn by a Medji that goes by the name of Nefertiti, the pharaoh's cousin. And the lamp is something that Nefertiti knows and I don't." Ishuzi said.

"Where can I find her?" Yami asked.

"She was lock away in the medallion after you were seal in the puzzle." Ishuzi said.

"And I know where the Medallion is." Solomon said.

"You do grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, when we found the puzzle in Atem's tomb, we also find the medallion. Your aunt and uncle was with me at that time. Your uncle, James Akuma, want to study the medallion, even though he is a Paleontologist. He brought the Medallion home to study it while I took the Puzzle. Last time I heard from him, he said that the Medallion was being connected to your cousin, Hoshi. He knows it because one night when he was up going to grab a drink, he notice the Medallion going towards Hoshi's bedroom. When he follow it, he saw a figure hovering above Hoshi's bed and rubbing her face. He figures that the person was from the Medallion and that the person was not going to harm her. Before he die from a tornado, he give the medallion to his daughter. Now the medallion is now in Hoshi's hands." Solomon said.

"Well, looks like we have to get the medallion back from her." Ishuzi said.

Solomon sigh "I better call Serena. We better head to Cairo's airport."

The group went outside and head towards the boat.

"Yugi, I didn't know you have a cousin." Joey said.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?" Tristen said.

"I only met her twice because she live over in the United States." Yugi said.

"Oh." Both Joey and Tristen said.

"Well I never seen her before." Tea said.

"Well that's because we visit them over there." Yugi said.

Tea just nodded her head.

"What is she like, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"The last time I saw her, she was a get up and go kind of girl, but gets shy to new places and strangers. Now I don't know what she's like now." Yugi said laughing.

Yami smiled, at least they both well see their cousins again and him spending more time with Yugi.

(Chapter End)

Me: Well, Chapter 1 of Searching each other is up.

Yugi: Yeah. Say, you usually tackle me and say cutie.

Me: Yeah.

Yugi: What happen to that?

Me: Um -_-'(See evil eyes behind me and grew nervious)

Yugi: Did Yami threaten you again?

Me: (Grew more nervous then) AHHHH! (Runs away)

Yugi: 0_0

The evil eyes: Review please


	2. Chapter 2: Hoshi and Akuma arrives

Chapter 2

The group arrived at the Cairo airport and waiting for a certain someone. Solomon had call his daughter when they got back to the boat. When he was done, he told everyone that Hoshi still has the Medallion and that Hoshi will be on the next flight to Cairo in a hurry. But he also told them that another person will be joining them as well and that person looks like Hoshi. Ishuzi assume that it would be the Medji of the Medallion. Yugi and Solomon were watching the gate because they know what Hoshi looks like. They were unaware that they were being watch.

"Do you think that she'll get here?" Tristen asked.

"Well they used to live in Oklahoma in the tornado valley, but after James died, they move to Las Angeles. But they grow tired of living in the city and move over to Maine, where their staying till they move again for some reason." Solomon said "Their rather living in the country then in the big city."

"So how long did they stay in Las Angeles?" Tea asked.

"About two years. Hoshi was seven when her father died." Solomon said.

The group continued to watch the gate.

"Hello there." A voice said.

The group turn around and saw a strange guy holding a gun. The gun was the last thing that they saw before they turn into defense mode. Yami stood in front of Yugi and Solomon, not letting this guy hurt any of them. Joey, Tristen, and Duke stood in defense mode. Malik was guarding his sister. Seto was also guarding Mokuba. Ryou and Tea look scare to death.

"Now may I have the little guy and nobody gets hurt." The guy said staring at Yugi.

The group notice this, and Yami was not letting this guy get his precious partner. The truth was that, Yami had fallen for his Aibou since Duelist kingdom with Pegasus.

"Hell no you're not taking Yugi." Yami growled at the man.

Yugi look at Yami, knowing that the Pharaoh was not letting the stranger get to him, but worry at what the man will do and better yet, why isn't anyone panicking at this then the group.

"Fine." The man said as he point the gun at Yugi.

Yami notice this and was about to defend his crush. Soon a tap on the mans should stop him from shooting.

"You know, I wouldn't shoot my cousin if I was you." A female voice said.

The man look back and was introduce to the round house kick, knocking the gun out of his hand. The man was about to grab the gun when a foot step on his hand. The man and the group saw two female alike. One was just shoulder length blond hair with silver stripes going down her hair and has ocean blue eyes. The other one is just like the other girl but her hair is spikier on the shoulder length part and her eyes are navy blue. The navy blue eye girl narrowed her eyes.

"I suggest you don't pick it up if you know what's good for you." She said.

Then the guards shows up.

"What is going on here?" One of the guards asked.

"Sir, this guy almost shot my cousin." The ocean eye girl said.

"Is this true?" the second guard asked.

The group nodded. The guards hand cuff him, grab his gun then leave with the man.

"You guys ok?" the Ocean eye girl asked.

Yugi smiled "Yeah Hoshi, thanks."

The ocean eye girl, Hoshi, smiled then held him and twirl him around.

"I'm glad you're ok, Cousin." Hoshi said.

The navy blue eye girl came forward and Yami notice her.

"Nefertiti." Yami said.

The navy blue eye girl laughed "That would be my Medji counterpart, but call me Akuma."

Ishuzi look confused but sighed.

"I see that you have the medallion with you, Medji." Ishuzi said noticing the medallion on Akuma.

Akuma nodded.

"Yes and you need it for me and the Pharaoh to go back into the afterlife am I correct." Akuma said.

Ishuzi nodded. Akuma made a low growl. Hoshi notice this and let go of Yugi, who feels dizzy after the spin, and put her hand on Akuma's shoulder.

"Calm down, Akuma, before you send anyone into the shadow realm." Hoshi said.

Akuma took a deep breath and calm down.

"I'll explain everyone on the boat about this." Akuma said.

The group look confused. What is this Medji talking about?

(Chapter End)

Me: Chapter 2 is up.

Yugi: I figure out who made you scare.

Me: Really?

Yugi: I saw a pair of certain red eyes and I know it's

Yami.

Yami: I just don't want her to pounce on you, Yugi.

Yugi: Yami, She's always like that.

Yami: That goes the same with Gohan from DBZ (Pulls Gohan out)

Gohan: Hey! I'm not part of this.

Me: (Goes to tackle Gohan with hearts pop out of my eyes) GOHAN!

(Someone manage to pull Gohan out of the way and I fell to the floor)

Mystery person: Yami, don't kiddnapped my Gohan.

Yami: Oh come on Go-Amun, I want to make a point to Aibou here.

Me: Hey, Go-Amun and Gohan shouldn't be here.

Yugi: 0_0' Review everyone and the author doesn't own Yugioh characters and

DBZ characters.

(Me, Yami, and Go-Amun continue to argue while Gohan and Yugi watch)


End file.
